This invention relates to the field of eyewear with regard to the safety and protection of the eyes of an individual in an environment where the eyes may become vulnerable to unforeseen damage, as in excessive light rays, random particles, random fluids, or damaging gasses. This invention also relates to an economical, versatile, and disposable kit that can easily be adapted to different sizes and levels of eye protection.
This invention describes a new and unique comfortable Protective Eyewear Kit that is versatile, and may be adapted to different individual sizes and levels of eye protection. The inventor, with her experience of working in an operating room, has found that the disposable eye protection provided is not comfortable and does not provide adequate sealing for the eyes of those involved in the procedures. With the increasing danger of working in areas of contaminating fluids the eyes are extremely vulnerable. More laser surgery is being performed in the operating rooms, where side shielding of the eyes is another problem of those participating in the surgery.
Additionally those providers of protective or disposable eyewear go on the presumption that one size fits all, with all people having the same size head and their eyes are the same distance apart, which is not the case. Traditionally, protective eyewear is generally the same size and does not form an adequate seal around the periphery of the lenses against the face. When different sizes are available, there must be a large quantity of all the sizes available and they do not conform to the head of the wearer, generally resting on the nose and ears of the individual, leaving the eyes exposed from all directions except from the front. Often noxious gasses and odors, though they do not cause sever damage to the eyes can make the eyes tear, interfering with the vision at critical times.
An added benefit of the Protective Eyewear Kit is that it may be used in a procedure where an individual is required to wear a cover over a single eye that will limit the light entering the eye or not let any light in at all. With this unique invention, each lens is easily replaceable and may be interchanged with an opaque or black lens if required. Translucent, opaque or black side shields can also be added to protect against stray side light during laser treatments or used to keep other intrusive light from reaching the sides of the eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,254 of Alan Kahaney describes a multi-combination sunglass assembly having a one-piece sunglass lens, an elongated lens support frame, left and right temple members, and hinge member for detachably securing the temple members to the respective left and right ends of the lens support frame. One version has flexible temple members that have hook loop fastening material secured to their ends so that they may be wrapped entirely around the wearers"" head. A second version has adjustable temple members having a bendable ear-engaging portion. The nose-pad assembly has a structure that allows the sunglasses to be adjusted vertically to suit different shaped faces. Although these sunglasses are form fitting, taking the shape of the curvature of the face, they have a single lens that in no way will effectively form a seal surrounding the eyes. They are not set up for the varying number of multi-purpose safety features disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,344 of Max F. Wichers describes a spectacle structure having a plurality of flexible portions formed in head engaging components wherein the flexible portions permit unidirectional bending of the head engaging components of the specific structure thereby conforming to and exerting inward direct pressure on the head of the person to support the spectacle structure thereon with the absence of support by the nose and ears. This patent deals with the structure of the spectacle frame endeavoring to make the wearing of eyeglasses more comfortable and does not refer to the multi-purpose safety features of the disclosed by the Protective Eyewear Kit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,210 of Stanley J. Biernat, Jr. et al. teaches of a an integral frame piece with front portion and two temple portions positioned on opposite ends of the front portion wherein the integral frame piece is a continuous metallic wire having super-elastic properties, and having no hinge mechanism. This patent describes the use of unique materials in combination to create a hinge-less frame for eyeglasses, but is not involved with eyeglasses that conform to the head or with any safety features.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,013 of Walter H. Bononi describes protective spectacles having a protective shield, fitted in the temple region, to protect the eyes from dust, etc., coming from the side. The protective shields are firmly connected by the upper edge region to the associated spectacle earpiece. It is thus pivoted away together with the earpiece. Although this patent describes a pair of safety glasses, they are the conventional flat shape across the lenses, not conforming to the head. The safety shields are not removable and the glasses are not capable of forming any form of seal around the eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,189 of Oscar F. Contreras describes an adjustable pair of eyeglasses that retain the precise adjustment during long periods of wear. Described is an apparatus and method providing adjustment of the rim separation at the bridge of the frame of the eyeglasses and for adjusting the effective length of the temple between the shoulders and bow of the frame. It is interesting that this inventor has realized that all people do not have the same space between their eyes and that spacing has an effect on the comfort and fit of the eyeglasses. This inventor has addressed the problem mechanically by creating a mechanism that performs the task well, but he is using it on a conventional flat pair of eyeglasses, not those conforming to the shape of the head of the wearer. With this shape there is no means of sealing the area around the glasses and no way to add side shields.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,448 of George Tackles teaches of sunglasses having transparent planes extend in frusto-conical planes. The sunglass frame construction permits ease of plane removal and replacement. This patent deals primarily with the frusto-conical shape of a light pair of sunglasses that are shaped to the contour of the wearers"" head, but not dealing with the safety features required, and do not indicate that there was any intent that they were to be used as safety glasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,106 of Jack B. Hirschmann describes a reinforced spectacle temple including a reinforced wire enclosed within front and rear sections of plastic of relatively different properties. The front section is hard and resistant to deformation, while the rear section is soft and readily formable manually with the wire to fit the ear and head of the wearer. This patent deals with one segment of a standard pair of eyeglasses and does not deal with any form of a complete pair of safety eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,786 of Steven R. Marcum tells of lightweight portable eye protectors with strategically located pads to prevent the edges of the lens of the eye protector from pinching the wearers"" face, while still allowing the eye protector assembly to be easily collapsed to fit within a small portable container. This is truly a unique form of eye protection, but it goes on the premise that one size fits all with no means of adjustment, and no way to adapt them for different degrees of eye protection.
Consequently there exist a need for a kit form of eye protection that can be tailored to the needs of the individual for different levels of eye protection and also be adjustable to fit a wide range of head sizes along with varying spaces between the eyes. Additionally this Protective Eyewear Kit has been designed so it can be disposable when used in extreme environments.
The disclosed device creates a functional kit form of eye protection that can be readily adjustable, comfortable, conforming to the shape of the wearers"" head and fulfilling the need for adequate eye protection, even in extreme environments. Although directed herein toward the medical field it must be understood that through the development of this invention it has become readily apparent that this Protective Eyewear Kit has many uses in other fields where varying degrees of eye protection is required, along with being useful as a unique style of adjustable sunglasses, and it must not be assumed that this patent is directed only to the medical field.
The preferred embodiment of the eye protection kit is comprised of a flexible molded plastic frame member with a malleable wire formed within the molded plastic frame member that will conform to the shape of the wearers"" head. A channel with opposing barbs translates across the lower edge of the frontal section over the eyes to the temple areas on both sides allowing the lenses to slide laterally, with a depression centrally located above the nose. The plastic coated malleable wire continues from the temple area to the distal ends past the ear location of a large individual. The plastic coated malleable wire allows that the frame can be made to conform to any shape or size of the head, even contouring in the nose bridge area and staying in the shape that it has been formed, to be cut off at the distal ends when they are too long. The plastic coated malleable wire can easily be formed into the conventional shape to wrap around the ears. The barbs in the channel above the eye and back to the temple areas on the flexible molded plastic frame member retain the lenses that have mating grooves on the front and back surface along the top edge. When inserted into the channel, the lenses can be adjusted laterally with respect to the wearers"" eye location and head size. The lenses will have a radial contour and can be adjusted closer together so that the glasses will ride higher up on the brow creating a better seal when needed. A cushioned nose pad bridge unit, or optional separate nose pads, will be supplied in the kit and will have a similar channel with barbs that will attach to mating grooves in the front and back surfaces of the lens in the area adjacent to the nose when inserted into the flexible molded plastic frame member channel. The crossing bridge of the nose pad bridge unit will fit into the depression centrally located on the flexible frame member.
The Protective Eyewear Kit will contain a foam-sealing strip with an adhesive surface attachable along the surface of the flexible molded plastic frame member resting against the wearers"" head from the left temple to the right temple. Additionally, the kit will contain a pair of die cut foam seals with an adhesive backing that can be attached on the back surface of the lenses along the lower edge, forming a cheek seal. This foam seal will be placed adjacent to the nose pads, translating along the lower edge back to the temple area. A complete seal is not recommended due to the fact that the eyes require ventilation, and a small orifice at the back of each lens is the position least vulnerable to entry and will supply adequate air movement.
An alternate embodiment of the sealing means across the flexible molded plastic frame member will be a sweat sealing edge turned upwardly along the back surface of the flexible frame member. This sealing edge will form a cushion against the brow while retaining any sweat and directing it to the sides away from the eyes of the wearer. Raising the glasses higher on the brow will increase the effectiveness of the sweat sealing means with the increased curvature directing moisture to the sides. A similar sweat sealing means with a sealing edge will be available to seal the lower edge of the lenses to the cheek, locking into grooves in the lenses. This form of cheek seal would have a channel with barbs similar to the flexible molded plastic frame member and would engage within grooves along the lower edge of the lenses.
The Protective Eyewear Kit will also contain a set of side shields that can either be opaque, translucent or black. These shields will have grooves on both sides on the upper edge similar to the lenses and will fit into the flexible molded plastic frame member being retained by the barbs in the channel conforming to the edge of the lens. The kit will have optional opaque or black lenses available to be used after optical surgery. The kit will also have a set of elastic straps with loops sewn in the ends and a hook-loop attachment means at the other distal ends. When the protective eyewear needs to be pulled tightly against the face, the malleable plastic coated wire ends can be inserted through the loops in the straps and the end portion of the frames bent to retain the straps with the hook-loop attachment at the back of the head. These Protective Eyewear Kits will be available with any number of various combinations of the protective devices as required by different circumstances.
An object of this invention is to create protective eyewear that will give maximum protection in severe environments,
Another object of this invention is to create a protective eyewear that can be adjusted to fit comfortably on individuals with a wide range of head sizes.
Another object of this invention is to create protective eyewear that will conform closely to the contours of a persons"" face.
A further object of this invention is to create protective eyewear that will adjust the lenses laterally to the spacing between persons"" eyes.
An additional object of the invention is to create a unique style of protective eyewear that can be used as adjustable sunglasses.
Yet another object of this invention is to create protective eyewear that can be fitted with a sealing means around the periphery of the separate lenses to conform to the different shapes of faces, while still being able to adjust laterally for optimum sealing and ventilation of the eyes.
Still another object of the invention is to create protective eyewear that can be fitted with side shields with different degrees of opacity.
An additional object of this invention is to create protective eyewear that can have either lens replaced with a special lens at different degrees of opacity.
Still another object of this invention is to create a Protective Eyewear Kit holding several different articles that will adapt the device for different levels of protection.
A further object of this invention is to create a Protective Eyewear Kit that will be disposable when used in extreme environments.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.